This invention relates to filing cabinets, file drawers, storage units and the like, and more particularly to a filing cabinet where more than one drawer may be opened at any one time without fear of the filing cabinet tipping over.
Lateral and vertical filing cabinets typically have drawers extending from one side of the cabinet frame. To prevent the cabinet from falling over, the filing cabinet is typically provided with a substantial counterweight, and an interlock mechanism which prevents more than one drawer from opening at a time. If not included, there is a danger that the cabinets will tip over. Examples of filing cabinets may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,969,008; U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,851; U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,930; U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,883; U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,505. Rotary filing cabinets have been devised wherein the drawers of the filing cabinet do not extend from the cabinet, but are mounted on a chain or linkage mechanism wherein the cabinets revolve in a vertical oval pattern within the cabinet. These prior systems require complicated safeguards or mechanisms to permit the user access to a single file drawer. Furthermore, these cabinets are almost always preassembled, requiring a substantial amount of shipping and stocking space.
A need exists for a filing cabinet which maximizes the storage space and permits access to more than one filing drawer without fear of the cabinet tipping over. There is also a need for a filing cabinet which can be shipped disassembled and employs standardized components which may be easily assembled without the need for special tool, thus maximizing shipping space and inventory space, yet is low cost.
The instant invention is directed toward a file cabinet accessible from all sides, and having one or more tiers, each containing a plurality of file containers. The combination of characteristics present in each of the designs provides maximum utilization of floor space, provides a safer cabinet design unlikely to tip over because of off center loads, and is accessible by simultaneous users. The design also permits assembly by the users as well as the manufacturer. The kit design requires considerably less packaging and shipping space than prior designs resulting in substantial cost savings.
According to one form of the invention, these principles are achieved by providing a base assembly supporting a central support assembly. The upper end of the central support assembly is configured to receive a top assembly for the cabinet. In its broadest form, at least one spider or disk-shaped support is provided along the central support assembly and rotatably about an axis defined by the central support. Attached to the outer margin of the spider or disk is at least one file support assembly having an upper end pivotally coupled to the end of the spider. The pivotal coupling permits the file support to rotate about an axis parallel to that of the central support member between a retracted position and an extended position. The file support is configured to detachably receive a file container thereon which swings with the file support between the two positions.
In another form of the invention, a kit is provided whereby the various components of the file cabinet are easily assembled to produce a file cabinet having the decreased number of tiers.
In all forms of the invention, the file container suspended on the file support is unique. The file container includes a basket rim formed by a plurality of interconnected and contoured walls. At least one of the walls to the basket rim includes a channel adapted to mate with a portion of the file support to suspend the container. Depending from the basket rim are a plurality of legs, each attached to the rim by a pivot connection permitting each leg to swing between an extended position and a folded position located toward and interior of the basket rim. Slidably disposed along the legs is a platform which forms the bottom of the container in the extended position. The platform and basket rim are configured to rest together when the legs are in the folded position. Various forms of the container are described including aesthetic side curtains and in one instance, a cloth drape is provided containing pockets for retaining accessories.
The advantages provided by the invention include a design which may be used in the home office as well as the business office. The design also requires less packaging because of its modular construction which translates into less shipping space producing a cost savings. The flexibility of the design also translates into cost savings as the basic building blocks are used to create one, two, three or four tier designs. Special tooling or parts are not required to produce the various designs. The instant invention provides 360 degrees of accessibility. The rotary tiers enhance access to the different file containers and allow placement of the cabinet against a wall or into a corner. Lastly the cabinet provides a wide range of appearance options. Different from the conventional metal or wood lateral file, the instant invention may include metal or cloth panels in a wide array of colors and patterns. Moreover, each file container may have a metal, plastic or cloth drape in a wide array of colors to provide an aesthetic appearance.